Shoot to Kill
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: 'You have seven rounds left, Alfred. Two targets left. Take 'em out, and this game is yours.' Mein first fanfic, how Insanly awesome. A bit of Russia/America. An attempt at suspense. Both Human & Country names. Rated T for a few swears?


This was it. One shot, one kill. Do or die.

He was running on almost nothing, seven left. He had taken many of the others out and only Ivan, Arthur and he remained.

Alfred held his gun close to his chest Sliding down the tree's trunk he was leaning against. He wish he had still had Gilbert. How did they even manage to take him out! Oh well, now wasn't the time. He needed to get going and find ground with cover and an advantage point if he was going to take out the others.

He knew how much skill they both possessed, Ivan though probably had more. He'd have to be extra careful.

He lingered there for a moment more before he got up and took to his feet sliding past several trees, silently. He came to a tree with lush foliage and a perfectly placed wood deck wrapped around it. Seemed to be around 30 feet up. Perfect.

With a slight grin of success, he took a quick look around before deeming the ground safe and starting his climb upwards. When he reached the top he noticed a small flock of birds, take from a tree a bit off in the distance.

He took his sniper, set it down and aimed it out in the general direction of where the birds took off. He looked through the eye scope and a grin split across his face. He found his target. "Gottcha" was all he said. Oh, poor Arthur. He was as good as done.

He pulled the trigger and a round shot through the air. In the distance, a scream pierced the air. Alfred chuckled with the only thought of 'one more to go and this is all over'. Just then, something flew past the tip of his right ear and into the tree. He gasped. Ivan. 'He knows of my location' "…shit".

He suddenly grabbed his rifle and shot up, crouching up against the tree, the side opposite of where the round had come from. He swore he herd stifled laugh not to far off in the distance. "…fuck, fuck, fuck" he cursed under his breath.

He took a chance, he had six left. He shot a round off in the general direction of where the laugh had come from, hoping to startle the other; to try to catch a glimpse or something of Ivan. Nothing. "Shit!" he swore once again. Then he caught sight of a semi-large bush in the distance and right as he did, another flew past him hit the trunk of the tree he was on, still crouched against it. It's not like he could run anyways.

A few seconds later Alfred had his rifle's scope to his eye, already spotting his last target. "Bingo." He found him within seconds. He had made the mistake of getting a bit to close, and pulled the trigger. "нет!" Was all he herd and a faint 'clank' which he presumed was the other's gun hitting the ground.

Alfred face splintered, once again, into a huge grin as he let his gun drop to the ground. He stood from his crouched position. "I win! I fucken' w-" That's all he got out as he was hit in his chest. He slumped back down against the tree's trunk, once again. '…someone else was still out there?' he thought to himself. No. He was sure everyone was out. He took his hand and drug it across his chest then pulling it in front of his face.

He frowned. 'That's not fair'! "…That's not fair!"

"Yes it is, America."

'Who was that?' He stood up from his position, his hand rubbing his chest where he was hit, only to see Tino.

"Tino! Your not even in the game anymore!" Tino looked up at him. "Oh really? I haven't been shot yet and it is too fair. Everyone else is out right?"

He scoffed. When he had taken Ludwig out he had informed him that England had just taken Canada not to long ago and informed him as to who was still left in their game of paintball. Finland was not one of them.

"Yea, well Germany told me that you were taken out a while ago. So I figured, you know, I had won." Alfred picked up his paintball rifle and begun his way down the tree.

"Well, as you can see, I haven't been hit. I stayed hidden through the game and Norge kept me updated on who was left. And hey, false information can sometimes be the difference of winning or losing your game" Finland said. He had already begun walking back towards the base where everyone else who'd lost would be waiting.

When Alfred got back on the ground Ivan was walking up to him.

"You know that hurt, Alfred. You got me right here" he pulled at his scarf and their was already a slight bruise forming below his collarbone. Alfred chuckled. "Well you asked for it, you were shooting at me. And damn, ya' almost had me too!" "And that's the point of the game, мой немного солдат." "Exactly" Came Alfred's simple reply.

He kissed the other's cheek and snickered. With a caring sarcasm, he apologized. "Sorry about you boo-boo" Ivan smiled. "It is fine. Besides, next time I will be the one to kiss your 'boo-boos' better, да?"

"...Are you trying to say that you're going to take me out next time? Ha! Sure, big guy, sure." Alfred laughed and their conversation continued as they walked back to meet up with everyone else.

-The Freagin' End-

* * *

First story _EVAR._ I'm actually kinda happy with this. I was trying to go with the 'paintball sniper' and suspense at the beginning kind of thing. Probably didn't pull it off to well ;D

And of course Alfred would take the whole game seriously. Us Americans are quiet the actors and shit, these kind of situations fuel us with adrenaline. Like we (I know I do) will take this as an actual war with real bullets, and if you're shot; you're dead. Also, ich will tell you, those paintballs can leave some lovely bruises. Seriously, when I was a kid my dad had a military training scenario with paintballs and he was shot between the eyes with one, and he had a nasty bruises by the time he got home. I laughed. xD

And let me fill you in on the awesome off some snipers, because gott, I love 'em. haha (Why can't females be snipers, _Why?)_

-A _Canadian_ by the name of Rob Furlong not long ago, held the record for the longest kill shot made by a sniper, with an (_Awesome American_) Macmillan Tac-50. Now a _British_ soldier by the name of Craig Harrison has the record. In 2009, using a L115A3 long range rifle in Afghanistan, he took the record as his own.

-_American marine snipers _are recognized by many militaries across the globe as some of the best around. Also, do you know how many snipers riflies and crap America has? My god I was in love. If this wasn't about paintball I would have given Alfred a Macmillan tac-50, the barret m82, or just an M4 carbine. Those things are quite compatible.

- _Simo hayha. A Finnish sniper. _He still has the record for the most kills, that number being 505 confirmed kills. 542 if you count the unconfirmed.

-_Soviet Russia. _God, my god, Some of their snipers have quiet the kills. One notable sniper being Vasiliy Zaytsev, a sniper that shot down many in the battle of Stalingrad. He had 242 confirmed kills.

http:/ /www. snipercentral .com/ snipers. htm WWII

(take out the spaces for an idea of USSR snipers 8D)

Yea, Ivan isn't USSR in here, just Russia, but he'd still have the snipers knoledge from back when, right? haha.

_**мой немного солдат **_- My little soldier? I think, I'm almost sure. But not quite.

Disclaimer- Yep. Don't own shit 'cept the plot. ;D


End file.
